The Soul Pirates
The Soul Pirates are one the main focus and heroes of the One Piece Role Play, and are led by the main protagonist, Shadow. They are called "The Soul Pirates" after Shadow devil fruit, The crew sailed on The Fierce Delilah, their first official Soul Pirates ship, up until the middle of Chapter 1: Rising up. After the fight eith Vice Admiral Ren, they obtained a new ship from Ren. The Soul Pirates currently consist of 5 members whose total combined bounties equal 570,000,000. Making the Soul pirates the fastest increasing total bounty for a crew thus far with their total bounty for their crew being revieled after only 20days at sea. Crewmembers Thus far the Soul Pirates consist of people that Shadow Has choosen. Choosing his best friend and a girl he just met is how he started his crew. It seems as captain he has absolute choice over who joins and who dosn't. One of the most notable people to join the crew thus far is Ren. After Ren was declared an enemie of the world Government and Shadow help take out his crew he agreed to join as long as his goal could be help to be met. The members of his crew consist of a doctor (actually just a healer), a swordsman,a navigator and Shadows sister who is the cook. Amongst the 5 members 3 of them possess Devil fruit powers. The soul Pirates consist of mainly youth with only 1 of the 5 members even being an adult and he is only in his early 20's and 1 of the 5 almost in her early 20's. Crew Strengths Despite only having a small number of members, the Soul Pirates are a very powerful crew. All of them have at least one talent at which they are virtually perfect and each crew member is more or less a formidable fighter in their own right. While most of them have amazing strength in one way or another, three of them, the captain, the first swordsman, and the Navigator, have such astonishingly inhuman strength that Sophie seems kinda like a filler. Now that Kagura has been added to the bunch Sophie feels a little less like a feeler but Kaguras power is still so strong that Sophie can't even match it. Profession and Capabilities *Shin .D. Shadow: Captain; Soul Soul Fruit, Super-Human Strength, Mantara, Haoushoku Haki. *Kihara G. Kōji (Kay): Swordsman; Super-Human Strength. *Ronnie .G. Ren: Navigator; High Level Navigating Skills, Super-Human Strength; 6 powers *Amu C. Sophie: Doctor(Healer); Angle Angle Fruit, Spear wilder, Mantara *Kira Kagura: Cook; Air Air Fruit, Mantara Bounties Though they are pirates, the Soul Pirates don't consider them selves bad people. In fact, thus far the soul pirates have only fought with other pirates and bad people discluding the fight between Ren and Shadow which was never documented by the MARINES. It seems the main reason they have there bounties thus far is because there involvment with the stolen info about ponaglifs from the government. They are considered villains by the World Government and the general public who aren't familiar with them. While this is a hassle for them, like most other pirates, the Soul Pirates see their bounties as an achivement. They even frame their wanted posters and hang them in the meeting room. The crews current accumulated bounty is 570,000,000. |- | ! style="text-align: left; border: 1px solid rgb(154, 147, 129); background-color: rgb(213, 206, 188);" valign="top"| |- | ! style="text-align: left; border: 1px solid rgb(154, 147, 129); background-color: rgb(213, 206, 188);" valign="top"| |- | ! style="text-align: left; border: 1px solid rgb(154, 147, 129); background-color: rgb(213, 206, 188);" valign="top"| |- | ! style="text-align: left; border: 1px solid rgb(154, 147, 129); background-color: rgb(213, 206, 188);" valign="top"| |} Relationships amongst the crew The crew seems to be close. Shadow and Kay actually being childhood friends helps to show how close their relationship. Along with the fact that now Shadows older sister Kagura is on his crew. It seems that the crew gets along very well and treats each other very well. As stated by Ren the crew can seem like a disfunctional family at times. Recruitment So far it seems that Shadow has soul choice over who joins the soul pirates and who dosn't. Seeing that he created the crew and had his best friends join and then had a girl he just met join. After asking Ren to join it seems that as long as they have the ability he needs on his crew and are strong and willling to join then shadow will let them. It is unknown how much goes into the process of joining but it dose indeed seem that Shadow chooses who and who dosn't join. Dreams It seems that majority of the members have a dream and being a member of the crew will help them to get closer or even succeede at the dream. Members' Dreams *Shadow's dream is to become the strongest and most powerful person in the world. *Kay's dream is to become the strongest swordsman in the world. *Ren's Dream is to bring justice to everone and to show the world the true world government and change it. *Kaguras Dream is to become a great pirate like her father was. *Sophie Dosn't seem to have a particular dream. Allies and Traveling Companions The crew thus far has made a few allies and even one traveling companions Allies #Kalos Carna: Old friend of Shadows. Dosn't seem to see the Soul Pirates as enemies #Rika Furude: Friends/ fiancée the fiancée part has been dropped after Shadow left the Heiwa family. She is trying to get it back Companions #Rika Furude: Friends/ fiancée the fiancée part has been dropped after Shadow left the Heiwa family. She is trying to get it back Locations Visited Compared to that of a normal crew The Soul Pirates have taken a odd route. Starting in Skypeia the crew worked their way to Jaya. After leaving Jaya the crew sailed to an island named Tsuru-tō (Vine Island) After leaving Tsuru-tō the crew sailed straight through the Calm Belt not something that is normally done by the normal person. After sailing through the Calm Belt they arrived at the Baratie. There their ship sunk and after having a meal and righting Vice Admiral Ren and taken prisoner. The crew took over the ship and befriended Ren making him the Navigator of their crew. They sailed to Syrup Village. The crew later sailed to Louge town and then prepared to enter the grandline through revers mountain after an ecounter with a powerful person they were trown into the south Blue and arrived at Furia Island Currently the crew has visited 9 locations. East Blue #The Baratie #Syrup Island South Blue #Furia Island #Tsumetai Island #Moon Crest Grand Line #Skypeia #Jaya #Tsuru-tō Other #Reverse Mountain (located on the red line)